<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain by Aye_Blackcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456190">Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aye_Blackcrow/pseuds/Aye_Blackcrow'>Aye_Blackcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aye_Blackcrow/pseuds/Aye_Blackcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo may never have been Tsukishima’s captain on the court, but he would be in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two words described Tsukishima Kei: smart and patient. Whether in a volleyball match or in daily life, the blond didn’t mind waiting when he had a good plan in motion.</p><p>Everything started with a try. Tsukishima and Kuroo had been sharing an apartment in Tokyo for a few months now. In a particular week, Kuroo had more academic activities than usual, so he wouldn’t have enough time to do his share of the house duties.</p><p>“Kei, can you wash the dishes and do the laundry for me just for this week, please?”</p><p>“Of course, captain.” Tsukishima answered, in a joking tone. Kuroo thanked him, but the blond’s eyes caught the shiver that ran through the raven’s back.</p><p>Two weeks later, when they were enjoying a holiday and trying to bake a cake, it happened again.</p><p>“Kei, I found another recipe for the sweet sauce, so leave that part to me.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, captain.”</p><p>And it when on like this. Little by little, Tsukishima would refer to the older boy as ‘captain’ every time he saw an opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>It had already been three months since Tsukishima had started his plan. He had already admitted to himself that it had been too long, but he wanted everything to go perfectly.</p><p>Until one day, in one of his love moments with his boyfriend…</p><p>Their lips were red and swollen due to all the kissing. The night was a bit cold, but soon they would certainly be sweating. After fingering the other, Kuroo rolled the condom on his length and pulled the younger boy into his lap. “Kei, what about you be a good boy and ride me today, hm?”</p><p>And that was it. That was the opportunity Tsukishima had been waiting for. Without thinking twice, he answered. “Why should I? You can’t order me, it’s not like you’re my <em>captain.</em>” Being the huge <em>son of a bitch</em> he was, Kei made sure to emphasise the last word, showing Tetsurou a devilish grin which confirmed the raven that all that teasing wasn’t accidental, but actually part of a bigger plan.</p><p>Kuroo was shocked. That asshole had been throwing hints during all that time, giving him hope, only to cut his groove in the end. Oh, but the raven wouldn’t let things go as the blond pleased. Kuroo may never have been Tsukishima’s captain on the court, but he would be in the bedroom.</p><p>He pulled the Kei back to the couch, taking advantage that he fell on his stomach to roll on top of him. Grabbing his hips and lifting them, he saw when the other meant to raise himself in his arms, but Kuroo got a fistful of his hair, holding the younger boy’s head there. He bent down to whisper in his ear. “Tell me something, Kei-<em>chan</em>. If Bokuto asked to fuck you on all fours, would you say ‘yes’?”</p><p>“What the fuck? Of course not!”</p><p>“And that guy from Shiratorizawa… Ushiwaka, right? Would you say ‘yes’?”</p><p>“<em>Ew</em>, no, of course not!”</p><p>“And if it was your precious <em>former</em> captain, Sawamura?”</p><p>“No as well! Tetsu, what’s goin-”</p><p>“Then why are you here, with your ass up in the air for me, hm?” Tsukishima went quiet. He knew Kuroo would be mad, but he didn’t expect the other to make all that train of thoughts. He hated to admit it, but that bastard was also clever. “I’m expecting an answer, Kei-chan. You’re on your knees, waiting to be fucked by who?”</p><p>“By you, Tetsur-”</p><p>“By who?” the older snarled.</p><p>“By you, captain.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Kuroo lifted himself, taking his hand out of Kei’s hair. However, the blond knew he should remain in that position if he didn’t want to make things worse. Now, both of Kuroo’s hand were in his hips, and he could feel the tip of his member kissing his hole. “Your captain is going to fuck you really good now.” And Kuroo buried himself in that tight heat in one swift motion.</p><p>Kei was able to contain the scream when the older male entered him, but the raven’s immediate and fast movements were too intense, and the blond was already moaning out loud. It didn’t hurt. Kuroo always made sure to prepare him well enough, but Kei would never get used to a tough pace right at the beginning.</p><p>“I’ve barely even started and you’re already moaning like this for me? That’s so cute, Kei-chan.” Tsukki didn’t even need to look back to know that the other was carrying a proud smile.</p><p>Kuroo continued to slam their bodies. It wasn’t the wildest sex they’ve had, but he managed to keep his movements strong and accurate. Every hit in his prostate would make Tsukishima grab the sheets a little tighter, not being able to hold his shit together enough to touch his own erection.</p><p>Suddenly, Kuroo stopped, pulling out. Before Tsukishima could ask anything, the older one spoke. “Kei-chan, turn around and spread your legs for you captain, ‘kay?”</p><p>What a dick<em>.</em> Kuroo knew all too well that Kei didn’t mind fucking face-to-face, the blond even said once that it was the least shameful position. But with Tetsurou speaking like that, he couldn’t help feeling a bit embarrassed. Without a word, he did what he was asked, turning his face to the side when spreading his legs.</p><p>“Kei-chan, that’s not enough. Spread them wider, come on.” Tsukishima swore under his breath but obliged once again. His legs were long, so he ended up with each foot almost at the edge of the bed — due to the size of the room, they opted for a big single-bed rather than a proper couple bed. “I want you to keep them like this till the end, okay?” Kuroo asked while entering his for the second time. “Keep yourself nice and open for your captain.” He smiled and resumed the powerful thrusts.</p><p>It wasn’t easy for Kei to hold his legs like that, especially when every time his prostate got hit his whole body shook in pleasure. However, he managed to keep the position Kuroo asked for.</p><p>He mentally cheered up when one of Kuroo’s hand found his erection, pumping it and helping Kei to take his mind away from the position he was in. The raven had enough room to move as he pleased, keeping his powerful thrusts inside his body, while the blond remained completely open and exposed for his captain. Kuroo was horny all the time, and even a little bit kinky, but he never diminished Kei. Thanks heaven, because Tsukishima was <em>certain</em> that any other man would call him a ‘whore’ and all if he had the blond vulnerable like that for him. But Tetsurou wasn’t any other man. Tetsurou loved him and would <em>always</em> treat Kei with the respect he deserved, whichever intensity of their current fuck. And that was one of the reasons why Tsukishima fell in love with him.</p><p>Kei’s orgasm built in quickly, and he came on Kuroo’s hand without even being able to warn him. A little after, the older also reached his peak of pleasure. He pulled out, tossing the condom in the trash and grabbing a washcloth to clean the blond before joining him in bed. ‘You fuck me, you clean me’ was Tsukishima’s rule. Not that Tetsurou minded at all.</p><p>With both of them cleaned, satisfied and also a bit tired, Kuroo got under the sheets, hugging his boyfriend.</p><p>“Next time I’m going to fuck you while you’re wearing my Nekoma’s jersey.” He said, smiling.</p><p>“In your dreams, bastard.” Tsukishima answered, but Kuroo knew that, eventually, his dreams would come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I thought that the only reason for Tsukishima to wear Kuroo's jersey was at his birthday. So I wrote it, finishing the original (Portuguese) version on the 15th. Only after I discovered that Kuroo's birthday is on the 17th! Hell of a coincidence, isn't it? xD<br/>Once again, I'm not an expert in translation, and I know there are some parts that got a bit weird, but I tried my best, hehe. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do now. My improvement in English writing/translating will come with time, so... yeah :/<br/>Hope you enjoy it &lt;3<br/>Obs: this is a FICTION work, so even though you have a partner and you both are clean, please remain on using condoms - better save than sorry ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Kuroo’s birthday. Obviously, Tsukishima had a plan. To be honest, he wasn’t the type that celebrated with birthday sex. However, he knew there was something that Tetsurou wanted, so he chose to make an exception. They ended up fucking on the raven’s previous birthday, but only because that’s what they would do after a night at the bar. And they were still fuck buddies then.</p><p>Kei had a report to conclude and Tetsurou wanted to meet with his former Nekoma’s teammates, plus Bokuto and Akaashi (because even as an adult, Bokuto couldn’t live without Akaashi). So Tsukki let the raven go out with his friends while he finished his homework. At night, with Kuroo already back, they would cuddle on the couch while watching some movie. They also would have dinner at a fancy restaurant, but there weren’t any reservations for that night, only the following one — or, maybe, that’s what Kei said. Poor Tetsurou didn’t even imagine that even that was part of the younger one’s plan.</p><p>In order not to be suspicious — if he treated him with indifference all day, Kuroo would know that there was something waiting for him at night — Tsukki woke up earlier, made coffee, and showered the raven with kisses when he woke up.</p><p>           </p><p>“Tell Akaashi I said ‘hi’. Don’t tell Bokuto, or he’ll bother me with messages, saying that I should have come and asking if I miss him.” He said when Tetsurou opened the door to leave. He would have lunch with Nekoma’s gang and they would walk around the city during the afternoon.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” the raven laughed and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At night, with Tetsurou already back, both were watching a movie from the Oscar Nominees. Kuroo was laying on the sofa, his head on Tsukki’s lap, while the blond stroke his hair. The story was interesting, but Kei had to get his plan in action.</p><p>“I’m going to the toilet real quick.” He said. Kuroo sat on the couch and paused the movie.</p><p>“Okay.” he answered and took the chance to check if there were any new messages on his phone. There was, but they were from Nekoma’s group chat, with pictures from that afternoon. Yamamoto and Lev were texting like crazy, while Yaku was telling them to go find something to do. Time goes by, but some things never change.</p><p>When Kuroo felt the younger one’s presence back, he still hadn’t sat down. He lifted his head and blinked a few times because he didn’t believe his eyes: Kei was wearing Nekoma’s number 1 jersey. His pants were off, though Kuroo couldn’t tell if his boxers were off as well. The uniform wasn’t exceptionally long in the blond, but it was enough to cover a little bit further than the briefs’ range.</p><p>The raven was frozen for some seconds, enough time for Tsukishima to sit in his lap and say “Happy birthday, captain”.</p><p>“Only in my dreams, hm?” the older one smiled, remembering what he was told the first time he suggested that.</p><p>“I think I can make an exception to your birthday.”</p><p>“Does it mean I should expect something for next year as well?”</p><p>“If I’m in a good mood then, who knows.” It wasn’t a lie. Tsukishima being just a little bit off was enough reason for him to deny any of the raven’s attempts. However, both of them knew that he was a plans person, which wouldn’t do something kinky out of the blue.</p><p>Kuroo sealed their lips. Despite being really excited by seeing his boyfriend finally wearing his jersey, the kiss was sweet, more like a ‘thank you for the present’. His curiosity got the best of him, so he trailed his fingers under the hem of the shirt. He smiled. The red fabric was really the only cloth the blond was wearing.</p><p>“Take me to bed, captain. I can only give your full gift there.” Kuroo acted immediately, filling his hands with the soft meat from the other’s ass and lifting him. Tsukki got even taller like that, but his skinny frame made it possible to carry him. They were lucky to live in an apartment, though: Kuroo wasn’t sure if he could do the same while going up some stairs.</p><p>They entered the room, but before being laid on the mattress, Tsukishima asked “Put me down here” and he stood on the side of the bed. He took the raven’s shirt off and got down on one knee to do the same with the pants.</p><p>“Aw, that’s so sweet of you, Kei-chan.” Kuroo smiled, lifting his ankle a bit so the other could completely remove the piece of cloth.</p><p>“Sure.” The blond smiled back. He wasn’t going to take the briefs off yet, he wanted to wait a bit more. However, he made sure to rub his chest and stomach there while raising, finishing by grinding their hips. “Anything for my captain.” He held the other’s face in his hands and kissed him again.</p><p>They went on like this for a while, Tsukishima with his hands in the black hair, trying to mess them up — although he wasn’t very sure if that was even possible — and Kuroo’s hand traveling on his back. Both of them knew — actually, Kei <em>knew</em> and Tetsurou <em>guessed</em> — that in just a few moments they would let lust speak for them, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy a cute make-out session.</p><p>What was making the birthday boy curious was that they didn’t usually make out while <em>standing.</em> They would kiss every time, but when it evolved to some groping and/or griding, they were either laid down — couch, bed, or floor, any surface big enough to accommodate the two tall boys — or one of them would be sitting in the other’s lap. And this could really happen anywhere inside the apartment, even when Kuroo would sit Kei at the kitchen’s counter and the blond would say that it wasn’t sanitary but wouldn’t attempt to get out. When the raven saw his boyfriend wearing his jersey, he thought the blond would comply to all his wishes, but seeing his unusual actions, he figured that maybe the other had a plan — <em>again.</em></p><p>When they stopped to breathe, Kuroo took a step back. He still hadn’t got a chance to actually appreciate his partner’s ‘outfit’. The shoulders were a bit larger in comparison with Karasuno’s jersey, but the best part was the way his long legs got even sexier with all that skin on display.</p><p>“So, is your gift up to your expectations?” the blond asked, even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>“It’s wonderful. But turn around for me, Kei-chan. I can’t give my final verdict if I hadn’t seen it all.”</p><p>Tsukishima turned, bending forward a bit and raising his butt as well. The jersey was still covering it, but only by a few inches, making Kuroo crazy to move the fabric and reveal the white skin beneath.</p><p>“Actually, it’s better than I thought.” He stated, joining their bodies again, making Kei feel that only those kisses and this sight were enough to make the raven hard. Tsukki ground back quickly before turning around once more.</p><p>“If that’s the case, it would be cruel to delay the birthday boy’s fun, don’t you think?” he got down on both knees this time, taking the raven’s boxers off.  His face was close enough for Kuroo to feel his breathing through his length. He thought that Kei would touch it, lick it or kiss — because that’s how the blond usually started his blow jobs — but he didn’t. He looked up at the older boy and smiled. Without breaking eye contact, he finally began to move.</p><p>If Tetsurou’s heart wasn’t already accelerated, it would have missed a beat. Sticking his tongue out, the younger one gave a generous lick at one of the raven’s balls, sucking it afterward. Although his mouth was busy, he was grinning at the older boy through his eyes, because he knew that, at the same time he was giving him pleasure, he was also being a tease. After repeating the process in the other ball, he got up, once again with his tongue out, licking the entire erection without touching it — and <em>fuck</em> how Kuroo loved when Kei licked him like that. However, it was a cruel movement: enough pressure to feel it, but fast enough to not be properly appreciated.</p><p>“Kei-chan, aren’t you going to suck me?” Kuroo asked when the other got up.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not? Your captain will be upset.”</p><p>“In order to enjoy your present thoroughly, you need to rest, and not start it already on the edge. Now lay down on the bed.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one giving the orders today?” he complained but obliged either way.</p><p>“Don’t you trust me?” the blond asked while opening the drawer and getting the lube.</p><p>“I do. But I confess that’s not why I expected for my birthday sex.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll cum really hard.” The blond said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word, and Kuroo’s dick twitched at those words. Tsukishima got on the bed, straddling the raven’s hips. He slicked his fingers with lube and reached behind himself. “Aw, Tsukki, at least let me do this.”</p><p>“I’ve already prepared myself.” The blond explained. It was true, but it was some hours ago, so he couldn’t stop the shiver in his body when he began to move his fingers inside. “You would purposely take too long, so no.” He removed the fingers, getting more lube to slick Kuroo’s length. He decided to be nice and stroked the other a few times in the process.</p><p>“Condom?” the older boy asked before the hand in his erection became too good for him to think straight. In almost a year of fucking, they’ve only barebacked twice and got tested afterward. Even though both were clean, they kept on using protection.</p><p>“I thought captain would like to come inside me today.” He said in an attempt to sound innocent.</p><p>“I would love to.” The raven smiled.</p><p>Kei lifted up a bit, holding the other’s length and aligning it with his hole. Staring at his boyfriend, he began to sink down. Kuroo was a handsome man, and his pleasured expressions were the best. One of Kei’s favourites was when the raven was entering him. He always let out such a sweet moan, filled with both lust and relief. Relief for finally being accommodated inside the younger’s body. Satisfaction would glow on his face, much like when he was cumming.</p><p>With all the birthday and the ‘captain’ thing, Kuroo figured Tsukishima chose that position to give him a show. But as soon as the blond began to move, he realized he had underestimated him.</p><p>Three seconds was all it took for Kei to set a pace. Intense, fast, deep. The blond was neither sitting on him nor bouncing.  That, my friends, that was <em>riding</em>. Tsukishima would go up, then down, rolling his hips when their bodies met, and go up again. Kuroo even thought that <em>he</em> would be the one carrying bruises after that, giving the strength of the younger one’s movements.</p><p>He wanted to say something. He <em>needed</em> to say something. About how Tsukishima was being such a good boy for his captain, about how he looked needier than Kuroo himself, or how the red fabric matched the blush beginning to rise in his cheeks. It was pointless. His mouth hanging open, but all he could do was pant and moan. He felt himself reaching so <em>deep</em> inside the other, the constant rolling of his hips making sure that his length would rub every spot in Kei’s inner walls.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Tsukki to find his own prostate — yes, <em>Tsukki</em>, because at that moment Kuroo was nothing more than a doll in the blond’s hands. Kei was moving like the raven’s dick was his personal toy. Tetsurou was almost entering the gates of heaven: no one had ever ridden him like this, he didn’t even know such thing was possible.</p><p>“Oh! Captain! You’re so deep inside me!” the needy voice took him out of his trance. He lands his hands on Tsukki’s thighs — the only pace he could touch without disturbing his rhythm — and raised his hips.</p><p>“Am I?” he asked, thrusting again. Tsukishima nearly screamed, his fists in Tetsurou’s abs now opening and scratching the skin there.</p><p>“Yes! Do it again! Fuck me deep, captain.” And how could Kuroo deny a request like that? He kept thrusting up, hitting hard the stop that would make Tsukishima’s body shake. The younger one tilted his head back, not bothering in holding back his moans. And as Kei was almost a sex god, spasms and shudders weren’t enough to break his pace, so he kept riding Kuroo as if he was in a rodeo (cliché, but it was the most absolute truth).</p><p>The blond’s length was highlighted against the red shirt, practically obscene as the head started to leak, leaving a white spot at the tissue. If he wasn’t inside the other, Kuroo would definitely be going down that dick. After all, being a top didn’t keep Tetsurou from thinking Kei’s cock was tasty as fuck.</p><p>Kuroo kept thrusting up, even though he couldn’t manage more than that. His hips were moving on autopilot because his brain was focused only on the sight of the blond above him. The hem of the shirt went up a little, leaving his thighs completely exposed. It was a blessing vision: Tsukishima was never one of those <em>huge</em> players, but he got his own strength, thank you very much. And, oh, what a delight it was to see those muscles flexing underneath the smooth skin so Kei could keep on going up and down Tetsurou’s dick.</p><p>Also, one thing that always fascinated Kuroo was the fact that Tsukishima managed to fuck with his glasses on. To be fair, he had already taken them off a few times — when they would do doggy style, for example, because <em>“I’m not going to see you anyway, so it’s not like I need it”</em> — but he kept them on most of the time.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped. He was panting, his thighs already trembling with the effort. He raised his hips enough for the raven’s dick to slip off him and turned around before Kuroo could even ask. He looked at him through his shoulder, moving his hands behind him, opening his ass cheeks, and exposing his hole — previously pink, currently a bit red — to Tetsurou.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to continue, captain?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>Kuroo smiled back, holding his length with one hand, locking the head in that sinful entrance, not able to hold back the moan at the feeling of the puckered skin twitching at the contact. With his other hand, he held Kei’s hips, pulling him down while lifting his own hips up. He found no resistance while entering, but went slowly either way, enjoying the feeling of those inner walls opening for him.</p><p>The raven resumed his movements and felt Kei’s hand on his thighs, probably for leverage. The blond bent a bit forward, raising his ass. The new angle made the hem of the shirt go even higher, right at the small of his back. The red fabric contrasted with the whiteness of his cheeks, making them even more delicious. And <em>fuck, </em>how Kuroo loved that ass, wanting to feel it whenever it was possible, be it with his hands, mouth, or dick.</p><p>He lowered his hands — he didn’t need to keep pulling Kei’s hips when the blond was bouncing on his cock like there was no tomorrow — opening his ass to get a better view. Kuroo would engrave that sight in his mind forever. When their bodies met, his dick would completely disappear in that tight soft heat. It was so good, so <em>natural</em>, Tsukishima’s insides accepting him as if Tetsurou was coming home. It didn’t matter the speed nor the strength of the raven’s thrusts, Kei’s body would <em>always</em> welcome him inside, like a shelter.</p><p>“Captain! Captain! I’m going to cum.”</p><p>“Cum for me, Kei-chan. Cum and squeeze my cock just like you always do.” Said and done. After a few seconds, Kuroo felt a warm liquid in his thigh followed by Kei’s walls pressuring him even more. And <em>oh,</em> that tightness was even better when there was no condom involved. It was as if the blond’s insides were hugging him, begging him to stay and never leave.</p><p>“Fuck, Kei, I’m also close.”</p><p>“Cum inside me, captain.” The younger asked, and Kuroo had never heard him so needy. “Cum inside me, please. I wanna feel you, give it to me…” and, with a last thrust, Tetsurou came. He was deep enough for Kei to feel the hot spurts brushing his prostate — and <em>damn,</em> if that wasn’t sexy as fuck — and that was enough for his whole body to tremble again.</p><p>Quickly, Tsukishima looked over his shoulder to check if Kuroo was still watching him. Getting a positive answer, he raised his hips, moving them backward and closer to Tetsurou’s face. He kept his ass in the air while lowering his shoulders and resting his face on the beginning of the raven’s thigh. Reaching his hands behind himself, he opened his cheeks, giving the birthday boy his last gift: the sight of his own seed dripping from the blond’s hole.</p><p>Kuroo enjoyed the view for a few more seconds, not even daring to blink, before grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer. Tetsurou <em>loved</em> eating Kei out, but it was the first time he was doing it after the sex, not to mention with his own seed pouring out. It was a bit strange, but nothing that would take away his desire. He licked and kissed that entrance like a starved man — something he would always be when concerning that delicious heat that had already granted him so much pleasure. Kei was moaning again, his voice already hoarse and his thighs quaking, threatening to give out at any moment.</p><p>Tsukishima also loved being devoured by Kuroo like that. Sometimes he even got a bit embarrassed by such eagerness with which the raven would savour him, but he would never refuse it. However, it was already a naturally delicate place, and feeling the other’s lips there when his hole had just been practically abused was too much. His whole body was crumbling and probably the only thing keeping his hands up was the will to pleasure his captain, keeping himself open for him while he continued his meal. Kei was walking through overstimulation, but if he hadn’t got to the point of pain yet, how could he deny Kuroo when the other was so devoted?</p><p>After a few seconds, Tetsurou retreated his tongue. He covered the abused puckered skin with his lips, sucking hard one last time. Kei couldn’t take it anymore, collapsing above Kuroo. If this had happened any other day, he would definitely have come just by the ass eating.</p><p>“You… are mean.” His voice came out hoarse and weak, but the other heard him.</p><p>“I think I have the right to be a little greedy on my birthday, don’t you think?” the older pushed Tsukki body to his side.</p><p>The blond was so exhausted he let himself be manhandled easily. Kuroo took the shirt off for him and went to the bathroom. Kei heard the water running: the raven was probably wetting the dirty spot in the fabric and cleaning his thigh. He came back into the room, hovering on the bed and pecking the blond on the lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Kei. That was the best gift.”</p><p>“Pervert old man.”</p><p>“I’m not that old.”</p><p>“So you agree you are a pervert?”</p><p>“How could I not be with a hot blondie wearing my jersey?”</p><p>“You better have appreciated it, because I’m not doing this shit ever again.”</p><p>“Keeeei-chan, don’t be mean to your captain, pleeease.” He asked, squeezing the blond in his arms.</p><p>“Let me go. I’m sweaty and so are you. Go prepare the bath, c’mon.” Kuroo laughed, giving him one last kiss and getting up. When he reached the door, he heard Tsukki calling.</p><p>“Hey” the raven looked back “happy birthday, Tetsu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this was it. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are very appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>